


The Start of Something New

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena spends the day with Perceval in Rome the day after the dinner with Francesco.





	The Start of Something New

It had been an entire day since Maxwell had confronted her for flirting with Percy, she had seen Liam in passing at dinner, and even spotted Percy once, but she hadn’t been able to talk to either. She wanted to talk to Liam, and explain that she was feeling worried about her arrangement, it wasn’t fair of him to expect her to be the king’s whore, no chance of having a family with the man she loved, because how do you raise a child in private with a king? She deserved a chance at true happiness. Percy was amazing, making her laugh and smile more than she had since Liam had chosen Madeline at the coronation. Maybe she was never supposed to end up with Liam, maybe this was how it was always supposed to end up the scandal, the other woman, so she could meet Percy, maybe he was who she was supposed to end up with. Athena knew Liam wouldn’t be happy with her exploring things with Percy, but how was she supposed to travel the damn world watching Madeline throw herself at Liam every day? It was torture. Couldn’t Liam see how he was breaking her heart, couldn’t he see that by choosing Madeline he set up the situation for Percy to swoop in and steal her away? These were all things she wanted, no needed to explain to Liam, but that would have to wait.   
Athena was just finishing getting ready to go for a walk to clear her head when there was a knock on her door. Answering it she found Percy, leaning against the doorframe dressed in dark jeans, grey henley, denim shirt unbuttoned and worn leather coat, big grin on his face.   
“Hey there doll, wanna go site seeing with me?” He asked smile not leaving his face.  
“I was just about to go for a walk, but I’d love to.” Athena replied grabbing her bag as she left her cabin. Percy offered her his arm and she accepted it, gently gripping just below his elbow.   
“So you sure are dressed down for a noble.” Athena commented motioning to his outfit.  
He let out a soft chuckle, the sound was music to her ears and made her smile, “I’m not your typical noble doll, would have thought you got that last night. Image isn’t so important to me, I dress up when I have to, but I prefer comfort for every day. I’d say you feel the same way, doll.” He replied, huge smile on his face showing off his dimples, eyes shining, as he glanced at her. Percy took in her look, faded jeans, sneakers, navy blue sweater, comfortable, yet practical, she looked gorgeous. He still couldn’t understand how the king could risk a beauty like her getting away, some things have to be more important than public image. If the king wouldn’t treat her the way she deserved, he would be more than happy to. He had been immediately drawn to her when they met two nights prior. He knew who she was, the scandal, and he could tell something was getting her down and was determined to cheer her up and he had succeeded. He was enchanted by her and only hoped that he could be the one to treat her the way she deserved.   
She smiled at explanation, she loved that he was more down to earth than most of the other nobles. “So where are we headed?” She asked, a wide smile plastered on her face.  
“I was thinking we could go to the Trevi Fountain.” He replied.  
“Sounds perfect.” She responded hand sliding down to hold his, she feels a spark of electricity where their hands touch, she pulled away in surprise.  
“What was it like growing up in Cordonia?” She asks, trying to cover up her nerves.  
“Well, I was an only child, being born a noble there were a lot of court gatherings we went to, the events could be somewhat boring for a kid, one time at some ball, Leo and I caused some trouble. I was 12, Leo was 9, we had some fake bugs and we snuck into the kitchen…” he chuckled at the memory. “So we took the fake bugs, we had about 20 of them, and we slipped them into random bowls of soup before they took them out. The nobles started freaking out as they found the damn plastic bugs in their soup. I mean they were jumping up and screaming!” He laughs harder, “before dinner was served Leo and I had crawled under the tables, a few of the men wore dress shoes with laces and we thought it’d be funny to tie the laces together. So when everyone started panicking over plastic bugs, these men were tripping and falling after they jumped up and tried to walk. Everyone was in a full on panic. Leo and I were losing it, grip your sides, tears streaming down our faces we were laughing so hard. Needless to say the King and Queen weren’t amused, and Leo and I got into a bit of trouble but it was so worth it!”  
Percy was so animated when telling the story, Athena could see Leo getting into that kind of trouble, she figured he might have been the mastermind, she couldn’t help but laugh. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt. She struggled to catch her breath, “so… you … were…a….bit…. of….a….troublemaker…” she said between chuckles.  
“Yea, I guess I was doll. Still don’t exactly follow the rules.” He replied.  
“The most trouble I got into growing up in Brooklyn was skipping school and taking the subway to Manhattan to go see TRL in person when my favorite boyband was there. I knew how to ride the subway by myself by the time I was 10.” She said once she had calmed down.

At the fountain Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. “Tradition states that by throwing one coin, thrown by right hand over left shoulder, ensures you will come back to Rome.” He explained holding out his hand for her to take a coin.   
Athena takes one coin, “I wouldn’t say no to coming to Rome.” She replied.  
“I wouldn’t mind coming back with you.” He responded making her blush. “I know it must seem like I’m a playboy, 42 and never married, truth is I never found anyone I felt connected to before…” he added trailing off.   
Athena blushes deeper not needing him to finish his thought to understand his meaning. They turn around tossing their coins over their left shoulder from their right hand. Athena wishes to return with her true love, Percy wishes to return with her.   
As they head back to the train their hands find one another, lacing fingers together, sharing more about each other.   
“What do you like to do when you aren’t making trouble, attending courtly functions and running a duchy?” She asked, leaning her body into his slightly.  
“I love to take my 1936 knucklehead out. First year Harley came out with it. Wasn’t easy finding one in excellent condition, but I taught myself how to repair and maintain it, so now she runs like a dream.” He replied, leaning back into her.

“I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but the traffic in the city is so bad it would be a waste of the freedom you must feel.” She responded looking up at him with a shy smile.  
“Maybe I could take you on a tour of Cordonia on the back of my bike sometime. And you’re right, you do get a sense of freedom when you ride.” He replied smiling back down at her.  
They walked the rest of the way back to the train, hand in hand in comfortable silence. Her smaller hand fit so perfectly in his larger one, not only did she feel comfortable with him, she felt safe. Athena was surprised by how at ease and comfortable she felt with Percy, she knew she was starting to fall for him. Percy realized he had found the connection he had been looking for he only hoped she felt the same way.  
Arriving at her cabin he turned to face her, looking down at her smiling, “Thank you for joining me today.” He said.  
“Thank you for inviting me, I’ve enjoyed getting to know you.” She replied returning his smile.  
Percy leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat. They broke apart, turning around to see who had interrupted them, seeing King Liam their eyes widened slightly in surprise.   
“Liam!” Athena said in surprise, there was no doubt that he had seen that kiss.  
“Lady Athena, Duke Perceval.” Liam greeted curtly, a grimace on his face. “You two look awfully comfortable.” He added with a frown, hands clenching into fists at his sides.  
“What’s it matter to you, your majesty? I recall that you choose Madeline to be your Queen, that would leave Lady Athena here free to see who she wishes, would it not?” Lppj Percy stated small smirk in his lips, knowing of the arrangement from Athena, wanting to see how the king would respond.  
“Judging by your smirk I would wage a guess that you know that isn’t completely true.” Liam replied with a grimace.  
“Maybe if you had been a real man and fought for her instead of choosing Madeline like a coward who is ruled by his image you wouldn’t be in danger of losing her.” Percy declared smugly.  
Athena was surprised by the display of both men, Liam was visibly angry, Percy was goading Liam, seeing how far he would go when pushed. She was worried what might happen, but at the same time Percy was right, he was right last night, and he was right now. “Liam,” she said softly, trying to pull his attention from the other man.  
Liam looked at her, grimace staying on his face, he felt hurt and betrayed.  
“Maybe we should talk alone Liam.” Athena offered. “I’ll talk to you later Percy.” She said to the second man turning to look at him, offering a small smile.   
“Absolutely, doll.” Percy said leaning in for a small chaste kiss before leaving with a wink.  
Liam’s fists clenched tighter at his sides, his blunt nails digging into the soft skin of his palms. Athena opened her cabin door and allowed Liam to go in ahead of her. Following him in she thought, This ought to be fun.


End file.
